


Imagine…Going to a bookstore with Dean

by SupernaturalWinchester67



Series: Imagines [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Supernatural - Freeform, imagine, luci-in-trenchcoats
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-19
Updated: 2018-04-19
Packaged: 2019-04-24 21:51:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14364450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SupernaturalWinchester67/pseuds/SupernaturalWinchester67





	Imagine…Going to a bookstore with Dean

You’d already picked out two books to purchase when you realized you hadn’t seen your boyfriend for over an hour. Bookstores had that effect on you, made you lose track of time as you looked for the next story to escape into.

When you first entered, Dean hadn’t seemed thrilled about being there. He simply said he was tired from the vamp hunt the night before and gave a quick smile to reassure you. He said he’d find you after he grabbed some coffee from the small cafe at the front of the store.

But that had been ages ago and the store had turned out to be much larger than imagined. You yourself could barely find the main aisle that would lead you back out. Sighing, you decided to try and find Dean, the pull of the books no longer as attractive a thought as spending the rest of the afternoon with him. 

After a few minutes of wandering, you were back at the front of the store and quickly paid for the books, occasionally glancing around for brown flannel or listening for the thud of heavy boots. As you approached the cafe, you didn’t see Dean sitting inside and began to worry.

Had you missed a vamp? Had it followed you here? It wouldn’t have been the first time a normal outing had turned into something worse. You pulled out your phone and called Dean. No answer.

“Dean, where are you…” you muttered into the phone. 

“He’s probably in the nook,” said the girl behind the counter without looking up.

“The nook?” you said, putting your phone back in your pocket. She lifted her head up from the book she was reading.

“Tall, good looking, smelled a bit like motor oil?” she said, more of a statement than a question. You nodded and could have sworn you blushed a little. She smiled.

“Lucky,” she said more to herself than to you. “It’s a little place to read in the back of the store. Big leather chairs, fireplace, super relaxing. He found a book off the front table. Most of the boyfriends end up back there.”

“Thanks,” you said as she pointed which way to go. You walked to the very back of the store, nestled away in a cozy little corner, when you heard familiar light snoring from behind a stack of shelves.

Rounding the corner you saw Dean asleep, a book on the best romantic vacation spots on his chest. Not sure if he was planning a surprise or not, you walked back a few shelves, well out of eye line and called out for Dean.

“You back there?” you said loudly as you approached, watching from the distance as Dean shoved a book into his bag. He quickly stood and turned to see you as you came towards him. “What did you pick out?” you asked innocently. He shrugged.

“Just a book on cars. You ready to go?” he said, snaking an arm around your shoulders, clutching his bag so you wouldn’t be able to see the content within. You hummed back in response, glad you didn’t wake him. “Let’s head to the outdoors store,” he said, walking the pair of you towards the exit. “We could really use some nice new backpacks for camping, if we have a hunt in the woods you know. Grab a big tent too so Sam doesn’t crush us in our sleep.”

“Sounds like a great idea sweetheart,” you said, knowing Sam wouldn’t be joining you at all on your next camping trip.


End file.
